Big Birthday Bash
by Mr. BG
Summary: Every year Ben forgets to buy a present for Gwen on their birthday. But this year he is able to amaze her with a great gift. BxG One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Authors note:** I will beat all those KevinxGwen fics by making more BenxGwen. This is my second one-shot attempt. Leave a review of what you think.

Today is an especially happy day because it happens to be Ben and Gwen's birthday. You see, they were born on the same day but Gwen is slightly older than Ben because her mother's operation finished first before Ben's mother's operation.

But Gwen isn't particularly too happy.

"How come we have to share the same party? I want to have my own party for once instead of celebrating it with Ben?" Gwen complained

"Don't be like that honey. It's just easier to celebrate both your birthdays if they were held together." Gwen's mom answered.

"Well I'm sick of it! Ben always ruins it anyway! Shoving my face in our cake, ripping all my presents and he never even once gave me a gift! I even bought him that stupid Summo Slammer videogame last year but he didn't buy anything for me!"

But the main reason Gwen was angry, although she wouldn't admit it, was the thought that Ben doesn't even like her because of his inability to even buy her just one measly present. Gwen has feelings for him but she thinks Ben just down right hates her.

"What's important is that you gave him a present. It's better to give than…"

"Yeah, yeah I know mom…" Gwen said interrupting her.

Unbeknown to her Ben has been listening to the entire conversation behind the kitchen door. He was gonna go get something to drink but stopped in his tracks when he heard Gwen's voice. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"The party is still this afternoon. Maybe I can still find something to give to Gwen." He thought.

He went up to his room (they were celebrating the party at his house) and took out a shoebox from under his bed. He opened it revealing a large amount of money at least 300.

"Oh man, I've been saving this amount for about 2 years now for that new game system. The things I have to do to make things right. I guess it can wait." He said.

He didn't know why he was so devoted to spend his money to buy Gwen's present. He just felt that it was how he would show his appreciation for her. But it was something more than that.

"Why am I willing to spend this much just so I can buy my dweeby cousin a gift? Is it possibly because I actually like h…" He was cut of when Gwen entered his room. He quickly hid the shoebox from sight

"What do you doofus." Ben mocked

"Ben…sometimes you are just impossible!" Gwen said angrily. "I just wanted to come up here to tell you something…but…just never mind."

"I'm sorry…" Ben said in a low voice. "What did you want to tell me?"

She wanted to admit her true feelings to Ben but she was afraid of how he would react. She decided it would be better if she told him after the party just so it wouldn't get awkward.

"Oh…it's nothing." Gwen said softly before leaving.

"What's up with her?" Ben said confused. Wow_! Gwen looked kinda cute. Wait, did I just think that? Oh man, what is up with me?_

Ben took his 300 and went out of the house. He knew exactly what to buy. Every time both of them pass by the jewelry store Gwen would always stare at the ring displayed at the front of the store. It was a lovely ring with precious stones on it and had beautifully carved designs. It resonated when hit by light showing a full spectrum of colors. It was just perfect but Gwen couldn't afford it because it costs 250

(((I'm not American so I'm not sure of the real value of prices there so let's just say it costs 250. I'm Filipino by the way..)))

"I'm really gonna kick myself in the morning." groaned Ben as he entered the store. "I wanna buy this ring."

"Excellent choice young man! Is it for someone special perhaps? Maybe a girlfriend?" teased the jeweler.

"No… just a friend." Ben protested.

"Anyway I'm surprise you would spend that much for that person. She is pretty lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah…a…friend…like me." Ben said a little sad thinking that's all Gwen will ever be to him. A cousin. A friend.

Ben returned home almost at lunch time. He was holding a gift box in one hand. She was met by Gwen at the front door.

"Waddya got there Ben?" Gwen says amused expecting maybe Ben actually bought her a present.

"Nothing…just something I can use to…um…polish the Omnitrix…yeah… that's it." Ben said nervously.

Gwen became a bit upset. She thought Ben totally forgot to buy her a present again even though she already had one for him. "You are such…a…a…DWEEB!" Gwen yells turning around so Ben wouldn't notice her tears. And then she left.

During the party Gwen just ignored Ben. Not doing anything when he pushed her out of the way as he blew the birthday candles. Not saying a word after he placed a whoopee cushion at her seat.

Then it was time to open presents.

"Here! I got you this!" Gwen said angrily pushing the gift to Ben's chest. "At least I had the decency to buy you a gift you selfish dweeb!"

"Is that anyway to talk to someone? Especially someone that spent a lot of money to get you this." Ben grinned showing his her wrapped present.

"Ben! I didn't…I mean I never…" Gwen says unable to speak clearly because she was very happy. _But I bet it's nothing but some cheap toy he saw at the mall. _She thought unwrapping the gift.

"Wait Gwen! Let me open it!" Ben offered

He tore off the wrapper and placed the box on his left hand. He knelt on the floor with one leg and opened the box with his right hand revealing a beautiful ring.

"Gwen…would you accept this ring from you doofus cousin as his way of apologizing for never buying you a single present on your birthday?" Ben said with a slight blush.

"Ben…it's that ring I always wanted" She said shocked "No way… how were you able to…"

"I used the money I was saving to buy that gaming system I always wanted but it's worth it. 'Sides I can wait a little bit more." He said blushing

Every member of their family was smiling happy to see that Ben and Gwen were getting along. They find what Ben did for Gwen sweet. But their Grandpa grew a bit suspicious. He was young and in love once too so he understood Ben's feelings. Looking at Gwen he realizes that she had feelings for Ben too. He made no objection, glad that if Ben and Gwen were going to find love, it would be with each other. Besides there was nothing wrong with their love. It was totally acceptable.

(((To understand what I meant by this. Read the third chapter of my fan fic entitled It Just Slipped.)))

"Gwen don't you have something to say to Ben?" Grandpa Max teased.

"Thanks Ben!" Gwen said as she leapt to him almost making him fall giving him a tight hug and kissed his cheeks. Ben's face turned very red.

"C'mon Gwen! Let go of my neck! I'm already embarrassed enough as it is!" Ben said as all their family members laughed.

Gwen's family decided to stay at Ben's home for the night as a way to commemorate this special event.

That night Ben was in his room, lying in bed, tossing a ball to the ceiling repeatedly. Gwen's kiss still raced in his mind. _It felt rather nice…_he thought. Gwen snucked up to his room and quietly opened the door.

"Hey Ben…I wanted to thank you again for the gift." She said softly.

"It was nothin'. It's just my way of showing you how important you are to me. You mean a lot to me Gwen but I wasn't sure how to show it. Sorry for not being able to buy you a present in your previous birthdays." Gwen was blushing hard at what he said.

"You don't have to be sorry, this more than makes up for it. In fact I'm the one that owes you." Gwen says with a devilish smile sitting next to Ben.

"Gwen you don't have to give me any…"

Before he could finish Gwen pressed her lips against his. Ben was shocked but he didn't pull away. He waited for this to happen for a long time. He places her arms around her waist and deepened the kiss trying to savor the feeling.

Gwen pulled away a bit embarrassed as they both gasp for breathe.

"I'm sorry…" Gwen says softly "I didn't mean to…"

But Ben cuts her off placing his finger on her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry. The truth is…after spending the whole summer with you I kinda grew feelings for you. I don't care what others think. Gwen…I think I might have fallen for you. I can't put it simpler than this. Gwen… I love you." He said blushing hard. Ben felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his back. He felt light as a feather.

"Ben…I feel the same about you too. I love you too" Gwen said embracing him feeling the warmth of his body.

"You know…" Ben says with a smirk. "This turned out to be the best birthday ever." Gwen nods in agreement as their face met again for one more passionate kiss their body slowly falling into bed.

The stars shone brightly in the night sky as a meteor passed and disappears in a streak of light.

**Authors Note: **Ben ends up admitting her feelings to Gwen before she had a chance to. I guess Ben is not as shy as I thought. But of course I did write this. They weren't gonna have sex if that's what you're thinking (perverts (chuckle)). It was simply a very passionate kiss. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you felt that the confession was a bit too fast it was because I only had an hour to finish this. Please Review!


End file.
